Международное общество экологической экономики
[[Файл:Keyhole sand dollar 01.jpg|thumb|200px|Плоский морской ёж (sand dollar) является эмблемой ISEE]] Международное общество экологической экономики - ISEE (International Society for Ecological Economics, см. сайт общества) – международный союз экономистов; общественная некоммерческая организация, призванная интегририровать экологическую экономику в междисциплинарную науку целенаправленную на мировое устойчивое развитие. Общество основано в 1989 г. Секретариат общества базируется в Вашингтоне. ISEE раз в 2 года проводит международные конференции: Вашингтон, 1990; Стокгольм, 1992; Сан Хосе, Коста-Рика, 1994; Бостон, 1996; Сантьяго де Чили, 1998; Канберра, 2000; Сус, Тунис, 2002; Монреаль, 2004; Дели, 2006; Найроби, 2008, Бремен и Оснабрюк, 2010, Рио де Жанейро, 2012, Рейкьявик, 2014, Вашингтон, 2016. Официальным органом общества является журнал Ecological Economics. С 1993 г. организовано Российское Отделение общества (ISEE Russian Chapter), которое в 2001 году переименовано в Российское общество экологической экономики (RSEE). Экологическая экономика Экологическая экономика – междисциплинарная область знаний, появившаяся в конце 1980-х годов, изучающая взаимосвязи между экосистемами и экономическими системами в самом широком их представлении. Экологическая экономика является своего рода синтезом традиционной неоклассической и ресурсной экономики в сочетании с оценкой воздействия на окружающую среду (ОВОС), с одной стороны, и экономикой природопользования с ОВОС и традиционной экологией, с другой. Люди-потребители рассматриваются в качестве одного из важных компонентов целостности экономико-экологической системы, а не как доминирующая и центральная сила. Потребление подвергается не только денежным бюджетным ограничениям как в традиционной неокейнсианской экономике, но также и природным ограничениям и действию физических законов. В центре экологической экономики находится устойчивое управление экономико-экологической системой, а временные рамки рассматриваются обычно шире, чем в традиционной экономике. Цель экологической экономики состоит в поиске наилучших путей проживания на нашей планете "экономного общества", основанного на определении бережливости через экономическую эффективность и достижение экологически приемлемого экономического развития. В основе экологической экономики лежат три концепции: пропускная/перерабатывающая способность эколого-экономических систем, несущая способность/ёмкость экосистем и энтропия. Полагается, что современная экономика и выживание людей зависит от пропускной/перерабатывающей способности экосистем. Вторая концепция — несущая способность, или ёмкость (см. природно-ресурсный потенциал). При устойчивых условиях экосистемная несущая способность (ёмкость) может быть с достаточной точностью определена. Что касается энтропии, издержки биологического или экономического хозяйства всегда больше стоимости производственной продукции. Независимо от эффективности производственных процессов с точки зрения минимизации внешних эффектов или сокращения отходов, производство всегда будет способствовать продолжающемуся росту энтропии во вселенной. Поэтому экономическая деятельность должна стремиться обеспечивать необходимый уровень товаров для общества и минимизацию роста энтропииВИНИТИ - Экологическая экономика. Конкретные темы исследования в рамках экологической экономики включают: * экологически устойчивое экономическое развитие, * анализ экологических пределов экономического роста, * глобальные изменения климата, * сохранение биоразнообразия, * экономическая оценка природных ресурсов, * эколого-экономическое моделирование, * реформа экологического налогообложения и др. В экологической экономике делается упор на междисциплинарный подход, поскольку конфликт экономики и окружающей среды привел к тому, что экономическая и природоохранная политика стали взаимно деструктивными, а не взаимодополняющими и устойчивыми. Российское общество экологической экономики Российское общество экологической экономики (РОЭЭ) – объединение российских учёных, занимающихся проблематикой на стыке экономической науки и экологии. РОЭЭ является региональным отделением Международного общества экологической экономики (ISEE). "Цель Общества - совершенствование наших целостных представлений о взаимосвязях между экологическими, социальными и экономическими системами и сообразные действия, направленные на распространение и применения накопленных знаний для достижения гармонии между природой и обществом, в особенности учитывая интересы будущих поколений".Из конституции РОЭЭ. Информационный бюллетень РОЭЭ №1 (декабрь 2001). Основной сферой деятельности РОЭЭ является организация Международных конференций, научных проектов, публикаций и взаимодействие с общественными и правительственными организациями с целью развития концепций экологической экономики и устойчивого развития. История Истоки развития Российского общества экологической экономики (РОЭЭ) восходят к деятельности научного коллектива профессора В. И. Гурмана в период с конца 1970-х по начало 1990-х годов на базе Иркутского Вычислительного центра Российской Академии наук и Иркутского Госуниверситета, сконцентрированной главным образом на эколого-экономическом моделировании регионального развитияМодели управления природными ресурсами./Под ред. В. И. Гурмана. М.: Наука, 1981Эколого-экономические системы: модели, информация, эксперимент / Под ред. В. И. Гурмана, Л. Ю. Дамешек. — Новосибирск: Наука, 1987.. Первым и наиболее важным приложением данного направления был проект разработки стратегии развития Байкальского регионаЭколого-экономическая стратегия развития региона: Математическое моделирование и системный анализ на примере Байкальского региона/ В. Е. Викулов, В. И. Гурман, Е. В., Данилина и др.– Новосибирск: Наука, Сиб. отделение, 1990.-184 с.. Две Всероссийские конференции были проведены в 1989 и 1991 годах, и ряд публикаций (как научных, так и популярных) вышли в свет, пропагандируя экологически устойчивые подходы к экономической деятельности в регионеМоделирование социо-эколого-экономической системы региона/Под ред. В. И. Гурмана, В. Е. Рюминой. – М.: Наука, 2001. – 175 с.. Российское отделение Международного общества экологической экономики (International Society for Ecological Economics Russian Chapter - ISEE/RC) было организовано после конференции ISEE в Стокгольме в августе 1992 года, на которой состоялось обсуждение c Президентом ISEE Робертом Костанца планов совместной деятельности. Активную роль в учреждении, разработке уставных положений и формировании структуры ISEE/RC сыграли В. И. Гурман, П. И. Сафонов и Р. А. Перелет, при непосредственной поддержке академика Н. Н. Моисеева. В апреле 1993 года ISEE официально анонсировало создание ISEE/RC, которое стало его первым региональным отделениемEcological Economics Bulletin, Quarterly publication of the ISEE, Issue 2, 1993, Solomons, MD, USA.Charles Perrings, Message from ISEE President 2005-2006, ISEE Newsletter, January 2006, page 2.. Летом того же года в Москве и Переславле-Залесском была проведена Первая Международная конференция ISEE/RC и экспедиция на озеро Байкал. С тех пор, Международные конференции общества проходят каждые два года (см. раздел Мероприятия). Сегодня ISEE имеет региональные общества также в Африке, Аргентине/Уругвае, Австралии/Новой Зеландии, Бразилии, Европе, Индии, Канаде, Центральной Америке, и США (а также в процессе организации находятся отделение в Китае и ряд других). Общее число членов ISEE превышает 2000 человек из более 80 стран мира. С 2001 года Российское отделение ISEE стало функционировать под названием Российское общество экологической экономики - РОЭЭ (Russian Society for Ecological Economics — RSEE)John Proops, Regional Society Conferences – Some Impressions, ISEE Newsletter, January 2002, page 4.. В настоящее время членами РОЭЭ являются более 200 российских учёных и общественных деятелей, а также экологические экономисты с Украины, из Белоруссии и ряда других стран. Более подробная справка об истории и мероприятиях РОЭЭ дана в ПрезентацииСафонов П. И., Презентация Российского общества экологической экономики (2007) Структура Управляющими органами РОЭЭ являются Российский Совет по экологической экономике, осуществляющий научное и методическое руководство, и Администрация, занимающаяся практической деятельностью и вопросами членства. Администрация РОЭЭ В состав Администрации общества входят: * Президент (избирается на 2 года), * Вице-президент (автоматически становится Президентом на следующий срок), * до 5 членов администрации, * секретарь, * студенческий координатор. Также на правах общих членов в Администрацию могут входить все бывшие президенты общества при их желании. Российский Совет по экологической экономике В Совет входят / в различное время входили: * Никита Николаевич Моисеев, академик РАН, бывший член Президентского консультативного совета; * Виктор Данилов-Данильян, чл. корр. РАН, профессор, Директор института водных проблем РАН, бывший Министр природных ресурсов РФ. * Ивери Прангишвили, профессор, академик АН Грузии, бывший директор Института проблем управления Российской Академии наук. * Сергей Пегов, профессор, д. т. н., Институт системного анализа РАН, бывший Директор Центра подготовки и реализации международных проектов технического содействия. * Сергей Бобылев, профессор, д. э. н., Московский Государственный Университет. * Александр Голуб, профессор, д. э. н., Московский Государственный Университет. * Андрей Гусев, профессор, д. э. н., Института проблем рынка РАН. * Юрий Иванов, профессор, д. э. н., зам. председателя Госкомстатистики СНГ, зав. кафедрой статистики Московскиго Государственного Университета * Андрей Марголин, профессор, д. э. н., Академия Госслужбы при Президенте России. * Алексей Ретеюм, профессор, д. г. н., Московский Государственный Университет. * Владимир Паписов, профессор, д. э. н., Институт водных проблем РАН. * Анатолий Шевчук, профессор, д. э. н., начальник управления Госкомитета по охране природы РФ. Президенты РОЭЭ * 1993-1997: Владимир Гурман, профессор, д. т. н., Институт программных систем РАН, Переславль-Залесский * 1997-2001: Павел Сафонов, профессор, к. т. н., Институт проблем управления РАН, Москва * 2002-2003: Павел Касьянов, д. э. н., Центр подготовки и реализации международных проектов технического содействия, Москва * 2004-2005: Ирина Глазырина, профессор, д. э. н., Читинский Государственный университет * 2006-2007: Иван Потравный, профессор, д. э. н., Российская экономическая академия им. Плеханова, Москва * 2008-2009: Ольга Медведева, профессор, д. э. н., Института проблем управления новой экономикой, Москва * 2010-2011: Галина Мекуш, профессор, д. э. н., Кемеровский Государственный университет * 2012-2013: Леонид Корытный, профессор, д. г. н., Институт географии Сибирского отделения РАН, Иркутск * 2014-2015: Анатолий Шевчук, д. э. н., Совет по изучению производительных сил, Минэкономразвития РФ и РАН, Москва Мероприятия thumb|200px|Участники Международной экологической экспедиции, 1993, озеро Байкал thumb|200px|Участники ISEE/RC'1999, Саратов thumb|200px|И. П. Глазырина с аспирантами, победителями конкурса лучших научных работ на RSEE 2009, Заповедник Куршская коса В июле-августе 1993 г. обществом была организована Международная экологическая экспедиция «Охрана и рекреационное использование озера Байкал и его бассейна» (Иркутск — озеро Байкал) с целью оценки эколого-экономической ситуации в критических районах и разработки рекомендаций по экономическим механизмам для рационального природопользования. Раз в два года Общество проводит Международные конференции: * ISEE/RC'1993 — "Роль информатики в региональном развитии", Москва и Переславль-Залесский; * ISEE/RC'1995 — "Социально-эколого-экономические системы: от информации и моделирования к практическим решениям", Переславль-Залесский; * ISEE/RC'1997 — "Интегрирование экологии и экономики в статистике, управлении, бизнесе", Новгород; * ISEE/RC'1999 — "Природа и общество на рубеже нового тысячелетия: Глобализация и региональные эколого-экономические проблемы", Саратов; * ISEE/RC'2001 — "Эколого-экономическое управление и планирование в региональных и городских системах", Москва; * RSEE'2003 — "Экономическое развитие и окружающая среда: информация, моделирование, управление", озеро Байкал;Report on Russian SEE Conference, ISEE Newsletter, December 2003, page 13. * RSEE'2005 — "Глобализация, новая экономика и окружающая среда: проблемы общества и бизнеса на пути к устойчивому развитию", Санкт-Петербург, Избранные статьиИзбранные статьи Конференции RSEE'2005, International Journal of Ecological Economics and Statistics, Специальный выпуск (1) , Специальный выпуск (2) (2006)Neva Goodvin, What Economics Courses Don’t Teach – But Should, Presentation for the session on Education and Sustainable Development in the conference Globalisation, New Economy and the Environment: Business and Society Challenges for Sustainable Development sponsored by the Russian Society for Ecological Economics St. Petersburg, June 25, 2005 * RSEE'2007 — "Экономическое развитие и окружающая среда: стратегии, модели, инструменты управления", Сочи; * RSEE'2008 - Семинар "Экономические механизмы решения глобальных экологических проблем в России", Барнаул; * RSEE'2009 — "Экономическая эффектривность природоохранной деятельности: Теория и практика", Куршская коса (Калининградская область); * RSEE'2011 — "Энергоэффективность экономики и экологическая безопасность: теория и практика" (Кемерово); * RSEE'2013 — "Управление эколого-экономическими системами: Взаимодействие власти, бизнеса, науки и общества" (Иркутск и озеро Байкал). * RSEE'2015 — "Теория и практика развития экономического механизма природопользования и охраны окружающей среды", 5-11 июля 2015 г. в г. Казань. На конференцииях РОЭЭ, помимо научных заседений, ведущими российскими и мировыми специалистами проводятся мастер-классы для молодёжи, а студенты и аспиранты премируются за лучшие научные и практические статьи в природоохранной области. РОЭЭ организует также многочисленные научные и общественные проекты, привлекая внутренние и зарубежные ресурсы. Несколько аспирантов проходили стажировку в Австрии (Sustainable Europe Research Institute - SERI) и Голландии (Twente University). Библиотека переводов ISEE В 1994 году Российское отделение Международного общества экологической экономики при поддержке Charles Stewart Mott Foundation, Michigan USA, осуществило перевод четырёх книг с английского на русский язык. В серию Библиотека переводов ISEE вошли публикации по экологической экономике, включающие труды классиков и ведущих авторов этой активно развивающейся междисциплинарной науки: * ЭКОЛОГИЧЕСКАЯ ЭКОНОМИКА. Энергия, окружающая среда и общество. Хуан Мартинец-Алиер (совместно с Клаусом Шлюпманом), Basil Blackwell, Нью-Йорк, 1987. Перевод на русский язык (под редакцией А. Ю. Ретеюма и П. И. Сафонова), Российское отделение ISEE, Москва, 1994, 210 страницRobert Costanza, ECOLOGICAL ECONOMICS: The Science and Management of Sustainability, Columbia University Press, New York, 1991, 525 pp.. * НА ОБЩЕЕ БЛАГО. Переориентация экономики к людям, окружающей среде и устойчивому будущему. Герман Дэйли и Джон Кобб, Beacon Press, Бостон, 1989. Перевод на русский язык (под редакцией А. Ю. Ретеюма и П. И. Сафонова), Российское отделение ISEE, Москва, 1994, 323 страницыHerman Daly, and Kenneth Townsend (eds.), VALUING THE EARTH: Economics, Ecology, Ethics, The MIT Press, Cambridge, 1993, 387 pp.. * ЭКОЛОГИЧЕСКАЯ ЭКОНОМИКА: Наука и аспекты управления для устойчивого развития. Под редакцией Роберта Костанза, Columbia University Press, Нью-Йорк, 1991. Перевод на русский язык (под редакцией А. Ю. Ретеюма и П. И. Сафонова), Российское отделение ISEE, Москва, 1994, 465 страницHerman Daly, and John Cobb, FOR THE COMMON GOOD. Redirecting the Economy Toward Community, the Environment, and a Sustainable Future, Beacon Press, Boston, 1989, 482 pp.. * ОЦЕНИВАЯ НАШУ ЗЕМЛЮ. Экономика, экология, этика. Под редакцией Германа Дэйли и Кеннета Таунсенда, The MIT Press, Кембридж, Массачусетс, 1993. Перевод на русский язык (под редакцией А. Ю. Ретеюма и П. И. Сафонова), Российское отделение ISEE, Москва, 1994, 268 страницJuan Martinez-Alier, and Klaus Schluepmann ECOLOGICAL ECONOMICS. Energy, Environment and Society, Basil Blackwell, Oxford, 1990, 287 pp.. Библиография и Примечания Дополнительная литература * Хильчевская Р. И., Сафонов П. И., Проблемы устойчивого развития и экологической экономики и их решение в России (1994) * Перелет Р. А., Сафонов П. И. Approaches to Integrated Industrial and Environmental Management for Sustainable Development in Russia, Industry and Environment, UNEP ID Journal, Paris, Volume 18, No.2-3, April-September, pp. 73–77 (1995) * Касьянов П. В., Есть ли у нас долгосрочная перспектива? (2000) * Мельник, Л. Г., Экологическая экономика: Учебник для вузов.- Сумы: Университетская книга, 2001.- 350с. * Бизяркина Е. Н., Экологически устойчивое социально-экономическое развитие: основы теории и методологии. Автореферат диссертации на соискание учёной степени д. э. н., Институт проблем рынка РАН, Москва. (2008) * Эколого-экономический словарь, Интернет-проект "Роза Ветров", (2000) * Экологическая экономика Учебный курс на базе Нижегородского Государственного Архитектурно-строительного университета (2003) * Князева В. П., Экология. Основы реставрации, Москва (2005) * Библиография по эколого-экономическим проблемам, Институт проблем рынка РАН (2003) См. также * Ресурсо-ориентированная экономика * Проект Венера * Жак Фреско Ссылки * http://www.ecoeco.org - Официальный Сайт Международного общества экологической экономики * http://RSEE.org - Официальный Сайт Российского общества экологической экономики * Ссылка на RSEE (РОЭЭ) на сайте Международного общества экологической экономики * Ссылка на RSEE (РОЭЭ) на сайте Европейского общества экологической экономики * Ссылка на Russian Chapter of ISEE (Российское отделение Международного общества экологической экономики) в одной из ранних публикаций об ISEE, 1996 * Ссылка на РОЭЭ в портале Российского Гражданского общества (см. в конце страницы) * Ссылка на РОЭЭ в Национальном портале Природа России * Ссылка на РОЭЭ в статье "Экономисты на фоне ТНП", Московский Комсомолец (МК) в Кузбассе * Ссылки на мероприятия РОЭЭ на странице "Экологическая Экономика" сайта Российской Экономической Академии имени Плеханова * Ссылка на RSEE (РОЭЭ) в портале The Free Dictionary * Ссылка на RSEE (РОЭЭ) в портале Wiser Earth * Ссылка на RSEE (РОЭЭ) в портале THE DIRECTORY OF ENVIRONMENTAL ORGANIZATIONS & ENVIRONMENTAL GOVERNMENT AGENCIES IN RUSSIA, U.S. Environmental Directories * Ссылка на RSEE (РОЭЭ) в портале Economics Departments, Institutes and Research Centers in the World, University of Connecticut http://edirc.repec.org * Brian Czech, Education and Career Guidance in Ecological Economics (2003) - ссылка на влиятельных экологических экономистов, включая российских (см. в середине страницы) Категория:Экономические общества Категория:Международные общества Категория:Международные экологические организации Категория:Устойчивое развитие Категория:Организации, основанные в 1993 году